


The Side Effects of Samarecarm

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexuality, Brainfuck, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Consensual, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Resurrection, Snuff, Strangulation, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: The Phantom Theives were training in mementos, waiting for a new target to reveal itself to them, when one of their members had a fatal accident.But when they discover that death is less than permanent in the metaverse, their relationships with each other are changed forever, and some new fetishes get unlocked along the way.
Relationships: Polythieves
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

With the phantom thieves planning on taking on more targets in the future, their leader decided it would be in their best interest to get stronger. After all, they had only barely survived their encounter with Kamoshida's shadow, and their foes were only going to get stronger.

And that led them to their current position, deep in Mementos. So far, the enemies hadn't been that much stronger than what they fought in Kamoshida's castle, and it had been good practice. They were each getting used to using their Personas, and a couple of them had even unlocked new abilities.

They were feeling pretty confident, and Joker even made the call to take on a powerful shadow. The fight had been going well, they were moving in sync, dodging the shadow's attacks, striking the shadow's weak points. That was, until Skull was hit by an incredibly powerful gust of wind, knocking him hard into a nearby wall.

"Skull's down!" Morgana called.

"Oh yeah, well try this on for size!" Ann responded, hitting the shadow with a large fireball.

"Nice one Panther! Now, let's finish this!" Akira signaled, and the other two persona users joined him in an All Out Attack, completely obliterating the shadow.

"We are so awesome!" Ann cried out, pulling their leader in for a hug, which Morgana watched with some jealousy. "You see that, Skull? That's how you end a battle in style!"

Ryuji didn't reply, causing Ann to turn towards where he was laying. "Skull?"

Still not replying, and as Ann looked at him, not even moving, she quickly rushed to his side.

"Ryuji? Are you okay?" A quick examination of him confirmed her worst fears, and her blood ran cold. "Oh my god he's not breathing. Oh god oh god oh god, what are we gonna do? We can't explain the metaverse to the cops, they're gonna think we murdered him, oh god-"

"Lady Ann, please calm down." Morgana said.

"Calm down? My friend is DEAD, and everyone is going to think we killed him!"

"He's dead right now, but when I do this...RECARM!" Morgana called out, and with a wave of Zorro's rapier, a light green light shined on Ryuji's body. After a moment, his fingers clenched, and he opened his eyes.

"Oh my god, he's alive! How do you feel, Ryuji?" Ann asked, concerned.

Ryuji groaned. "I've been better, but I am alive." He stretched his arms, as if making sure they still worked. "Other than that, I guess I.... fuck." He cursed.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked, leaning in closer until she felt something warm bump her hand. She looked down, and saw the thing that Morgana and Akira were already staring at.

"What the fuck, Ryuji? Gross, put that thing away!" Ryuji looked down to where they were staring, and realized that his erect cock was plainly visible. The area of his thief suit around his crotch had disappeared, leaving a circle of flesh surrounding his genitals exposed to the air. Immediately, he reached down to cover himself, but his hand brushed against his cock, and he let out a moan.

"Hey, this isn't my fault! Whatever spell Mona cast made me super fucking horny!" He defended himself, and Ann rolled her eyes, looking away until she knew he was fully covered.

"Sure, blame the magic, it's not cause you're a pervert or anything."

"I'm serious! Mona, cast that spell on Ann so she can see what I mean!"

"Ah, one problem with that." The not-cat explained. "The revival spell only works on people who are currently dead."

When he heard that, Ryuji got the scariest look Akira had ever seen on his face, and picked up the baseball bat he had been using as a weapon. Akira should have known instantly what he was planning, but he didn't, and simply watched as the events unfolded.

"Are you dressed yet?" Ann asked, turning to check. She was disgusted to see that he wasn't bothering to cover himself anymore, but that disgust quickly turned to terror as she looked up and saw him raising his bat.

"Wait-" she called out, and once they realized what was about to happen, both Akira and Morgana reached out to try and stop him, but it was too late. They both watched in horror as Ryuji smashed Ann's head in with a baseball bat, and when he looked down and saw that she was still moving, bashed her again and again until he was sure she was dead.

"There, can you revive her now?" Ryuji asked, rock hard and covered in blood.

Still horrified, Morgana nodded, and cast Recarm once again. After another green glow, Akira watched as Ann's skull reformed before his eyes. He also watched as, a few second later, her catsuit began to dissolve, revealing her breasts and her vagina, and she reached up and began groping herself.

"Oh fuck, you were right, I'm so fucking wet right now." Ann said, moaning as she played with her breasts in front of the other thieves. She looked up and, seeing a hard dick in front of her face, immediately took it into her mouth and began sucking.

"Oh, fuck, your mouth is so good!" Ryuji moaned, and Ann, happy to recieve the praise, began bobbing her head faster. Akira could only watch as his only friends had sex right in front of him. He felt himself grow hard watching the erotic display, and automatically reached down to masturbate, his own clothes fading in the same way his friends had.

Before he even reached his dick, however, Morgana addressed the three of them.

"If you three are going to act like this, we should at least go somewhere safe first." He said, turning into his car form. The three looked at each other, then climbed in and began driving towards the entrance.

The entire time he was driving, Akira was forced to listen to his friends fucking each other in the back seat. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, their moans and shouts as they came, the slurping and licking sounds of them sucking each other. The whole time, he stayed rock hard, but as the only one who could drive, he was forced to pay attention to the road and unable to satisfy himself.

They reached the entrance to Mementos with little incident, even if Akira considered swerving to hit a shadow on a few occasions, if only to make it so his friends had to stop fucking for a few minutes. However, he managed to resist those urges, though as he watched his friends continue to have sex in the lobby, he was unable to resist his urge to masturbate.

Akira never figured he would be jerking off as he watched his two closest frineds have sex with each other, but then again, a month ago he would have never imagined infiltrating a giant castle in an alternate dimension with a talking cartoon cat.

Still, he felt kind of pathetic just sitting and watching. Evidently, he wasn't the only one who thought that way, because when Ann saw him out of the corner of her eye, she felt kind of bad for leaving their leader out.

"Hey Ryuji, don't you think we should include Akira, too?"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. Akira heard their exchange, and was happy that his teammates were thinking of him. That was, until they approached him with their weapons in hand. As much as they talked up being revived, Akira still didn't want to die. He backed away, and quickly bumped into the wall behind him. He braced himself for the death that he knew was coming, but suprisingly, Morgana stepped in before they could reach him.

"Now hang on just a minute! If you guys really plan on doing this, I need to tell you about how this spell works!" The cat explained, and the thieves stopped. "For starters, I get the feeling that something really bad will happen if Akira dies, so that's a no go."

"What do you mean, something bad?" Ryuji asked, still holding his club.

"I mean, I might not be able to revive him if he dies!" Morgana shot back, and the other two thieves looked at each other, before dropping their weapons. "Speaking of, I also won't be able to revive anyone who dies outside the metaverse, so if you really want to kill each other for sex, you'll have to come here to do it."

"That's fine. Anything else we should be worried about?" Ann asked, sitting down in front of the cat, Ryuji doing the same a second later.

"The only other thing is that the revival spell takes a lot of energy to cast, so try not to go too overboard with dying." Morgana finished. "Although, if we stick to safe zones, I should be able to rest and recover my energy. Just don't blame me if you get home late because we had to wait here to revive you!"

"So, can we get back to the sex now?" Ryuji asked, openly stroking his cock. Morgana nodded, and stepped out of the way. Instantly, Akira felt Ann's mouth around his cock. To his suprise, he also felt Ryuji's mouth, licking around the exposed parts of his shaft and sucking on his balls.

Akira had always found Ryuji attractive, but just assumed he was straight, and never made a move. Either he had assumed wrong, or the revival spell made you so horny that sexuality didn't matter. Either way, Akira was happy, and he pulled Ryuji up to kiss him.

Ryuji moaned into his mouth as he felt Ann's tongue, and Akira's dick rub against his. With the two kissing, that put their dicks on the same level, and Ann couldn't resist sucking both of them at once. With the two big dicks in her mouth, she could hardly breathe, but she didn't care. If she suffocated around their cocks, that just meant she got to feel the absolute bliss of ressurection again.

She wasn't the only one thinking of dying again. Ryuji pulled away from his kiss with Akira, a line of drool still connecting their mouths. "Kill me."

"What?" Akira asked, shocked. He had been so caught up in the pleasure of this that he had completely forgotten how it started. Even after he remembered, he still was somewhat hesitant to kill Ryuji.

"Please. I need to feel your knife in my throat." Looking at Ryuji, watching the strong former athelete beg, was enough to convince him. Akira grabbed the other boy's chin and pulled him in for another kiss, readying his knife with his other hand. Without pulling away, he slit Ryuji's throat.

As soon as he did, he felt Ryuji cum, most of it going straight down Ann's throat, but some of it covered Akira's own cock, though Ann quickly licked it up. As he kissed the dying Ryuji, he found that he enjoyed the taste of his blood. Though eventually, the blood flow slowed considerably as his heart stopped beating, and Akira felt him go limp.

Akira attempted to untangle himself from the pile of bodies he was in. Somewhere near the end, Ann had finally suffocated, leaving Akira the only living human among the Phantom Thieves. He nudged Morgana, who, unable to join in the sexual activities and unwilling to watch his beloved Lady Ann have sex with someone else, had taken a nap.

"Are they both dead again?" The cat asked, without opening his eyes.

"Yeah." Akira replied bluntly. Morgana sighed, and with a wave of Zorro's rapier, Ryuji was alive again. As he was about to do the same with Ann, Ryuji spoke up.

"Wait, wait. Don't Res her yet. I've got a plan."

Morgana opened one eye to look at him, but did as instructed, dismissing his Persona. Akira also gave him a look, although his thoughts were derailed somewhat as he looked down and saw Ryuji's dick, rock hard once again from his recent ressurection. He wondered how it would feel inside him...

Ryuji ignored the looks he received, instead walking over to Ann's corpse. He lifted her up, and faced her towards Akira.

"Let's say we give her a suprise when she wakes up!" He said, reaching around to spread her pussy lips.

Akira looked at him for a moment, then realized what Ryuji was insinuating. He smiled, and got into position, pressing his dick against her entrance. He was still weirded out by the idea of necrophilia, but he supposed it wouldn't be necrophilia for very long.

Ryuji nodded at him, and they both penetrated the dead girl at the same time. Akira could feel Ryuji's dick through Ann's pussy, and it only made an already tight hole even tighter. However, as good as it felt now, it could only feel better once Ann was alive to contribute.

"Revive her now!" Akira shouted to Morgana, and with a lazy "Yeah, whatever," and a wave of his rapier, Ann was alive again.

Whatever Ann thought would happen when she came back to life, she was absolutely not expecting to wake up to being double penetrated. The sheer pleasure of it almost caused her to pass out, but she just barely managed to stay awake.

"Holy fuck, oh my god, this is, oh god." She stammered, barely able to form coherent thoughts. With the small part of her brain that wasn't being overloaded, she managed to reach out and pull Akira into a kiss.

They made out for a while, the whole time Akira fucking her as hard as he could. He didn't bother holding back, since if she was injured during sex, they could just have Morgana heal her. He wasn't sure about Ryuji, but from what he could feel, it seemed he had taken a similar approach.

Eventually, Ann pulled away from the kiss and screamed. Akira was really glad they were in mementos, because if they weren't, he was certain half of Tokyo would know what they were doing. With his mouth no longer occupied, Akira leaned forward and began sucking on a nipple, and she responded by grabbing his head and pulling him close, keeping him there.

"Both of you, Cum inside!" She shouted, and Akira took that as his cue. He had been very close for a while now, but had held back to the best of his ability. But at Ann's urging, he came inside her, and he was pretty sure Ryuji had too.

Unfortunately, as all three of them had cum at the same time, they all relaxed at the same time, and ended up collapsing in a pile on the floor. The three of them laid there like that for a while, just cuddling on the floor of an interdimensional train station.

That was, until Akira looked at a wall clock and saw what time it was.

"Oh, crap, I have to hurry home!" He shouted, and quickly began scrambling to get ready. The other two also jumped up and the three of them, plus Morgana, scrambled to the top of the stairs and back to reality. At some point, their genitals were covered by their thieving suits again, but they were all too panicked to notice at the time.

~~~~~~~~~~

"You're late." Sojiro said, as Akira walked through the doors to LeBlanc. "Where were you."

After desperately explaining that he had been spending time with friends and lost track of time, and a lot of apologizing, he was finally let off.

"Well, as long as it doesn't happen again. You are on probation, you know?"

With that, Sojiro locked up, and Akira was left alone in the cafe with nothing but his thoughts and his magical talking cat. And his phone, he realized, as he got a text notification.

Ann: so what are we now?

Ryuji: what do you mean?

Ann: the three of us.

Ann: are we in a relationship now?

Ryuji: i dunno

Ryuji: do we have to be?

Ann: we did just have a ton of sex

Ryuji: you can have sex with people you're not dating!

Ryuji: right?

Akira: as long as none of us are dating anyone else

Akira: it should be fine

Ann: i guess?

Ryuji: hey, don't worry about it!

Ryuji: just think of it as a teamwork practice!

"I can't believe you get to make love to Lady Ann." Morgana said, looking at the text conversation over Akira's shoulder. "Well, that's all the more reason for us to continue, so I can become human again and join you guys!"

Akira rolled his eyes. He wouldn't exactly call what the three of them were doing "making love." Moreover, he was worried about what would happen in the future. Would the three of them really keep fucking and killing each other? How would this affect how they acted outside of the metaverse?

And what would happen if more people ended up joining the team?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to write a persona five snuff story for a while, but I could never get it to fit within the universe. Then I realized that persona features a revival spell, so I can kill everyone as much as i want, and stay technically canon compliant!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Inmate!" Caroline's harsh voice was the first thing Akira heard as he entered the Velvet room.

"We have been observing your interactions with your companions." Her twin sister Justine added, and Akira started to worry. Were they disappointed in him? Had he failed his rehabilitaion?

"Yeah, we have. What is wrong with you?" Caroline scolded him, and he was certain that his fears had been realized. Were they going to kick him out of the velvet room? Were they going to take away his personas entirely? "How is killing your friends for sex going to help your rehabilitation?"

"Now, now, Caroline, don't be too harsh on the inmate." Justine said, and Akira looked at her. Were they not going to punish him? "After all, it was not his idea. He simply went along with what his friends had decided among themselves."

"Yeah, but, killing each other? That's insane! There's no way the inmate could complete his rehabilitation if this continues."

"Why not? All of the inmate's friends are alive now, aren't they?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then I see no problem with this." Justine concluded, her sister pouting in defeat. "Now, inmate, this is not a full endorsement of your actions. We would like to give you not a punishment, but a warning. Do not get carried away with this, or else ruin surely awaits."

Akira nodded. He was happy that he wasn't being punished by the wardens, but he had no intentions of stopping or slowing down. Even if he did, anytime someone made a mistake in battle and needed to be revived, they would end up too horny to function. 

"Now, you came here of your own will. Was there something you wished of us or our master?"

"Yes, actually." Akira replied, thankful at finally getting a chance to speak. "Can I currently fuse any personas that can use Recarm?"

~~~~~~~~~~

The next month went by like a blur. They met Yusuke Kitagawa, the starving art student living with his teacher, Ichiryusai Madarame. They discovered that Madarame was plagarizing his student's works, Yusuke's included, and then abandoning those students when they were no longer of use to him. They had infiltrated Madarme's palace and changed his heart with the help of Yusuke, who had awakened to his own persona and joined the phantom thieves.

And after a victory hot pot at LeBlanc, it was back to business as usual. Wait for a new target, and in the mean time, go to Mementos to train and get stronger. There was just one problem: with Yusuke around, they couldn't exactly have sex.

In the immediate aftermath of their sexual awakenings, the three of them could barely keep their hands off each other. They were sneaking off to have sex during class, they were having sex during meetings, and of course, they were still snuffing each other on trips to mementos.

Ann had discovered an affinity for being strangled, often with her own whip. That also extended to sex in the real world, so long as whoever was choking her let go before she died. Ryuji's preferred death was less transferable, simply enjoying feeling Akira slice his throat open. While they had experimented a lot, nothing felt quite as good as that very first time.

Of course, that could just be because he was always very close to Akira when it happened. If you had asked Ryuji if he was into dudes three months ago, he would have told you to fuck off. But ever since he had sex with Akira for the first time the day he had died, he couldn't get enough of the other boy. He had initially been kinda bummed when they were in different classes, but now, that meant they could sneak off to the bathroom to fuck without anyone suspecting anything.

Of course, they had unanimously decided to stop having sex at school when the student council president almost walked in on them double teaming Ann on the roof. With their current hideout being right in the middle of Shibuya, that meant the only time they could really get their rocks off was when they were in the Metaverse.

Which, as previously mentioned, they couldn't do with Yusuke around. At first, that had been fine, and they managed to steal Madarame's treasure with little incident. But two weeks later with absolutely no sex meant the thieves were horny messes, and it was starting to affect their performance in battle.

They kept making stupid mistakes, and all three of them knew that it would eventually get one of them killed. Which, considering the spell that had gotten them into this mess in the first place, would only make things worse. 

Sure enough, during a battle, Ann took a pretty big hit, and collapsed to the ground, dead. Looking at their friend's dead body got Ryuji and Akira hard, and they wanted nothing more than to use her corpse like they had that first time, but they still had a shadow to defeat. Or so they thought, because while they were distracted, Yusuke had finished the battle himself.

Morgana raised Ann from the dead, and as she got up Yusuke rushed to her side.

"Panther, are you all right?" He asked, getting much closer than she would have liked.

"Ah, uh." She stammered. A few weeks ago, she had been disgusted at the idea of this boy seeing her naked, and now every molecule in her body was screaming to fuck him senseless.

"Your face is bright red. Are you perhaps sick?" He continued, taking off his glove and putting a hand to her forehead, trying to feel her temperature.

"I'm fine!" She shot to her feet, nearly slamming Yusuke in the face with her knee. "I just, uhh, really have to use the bathroom, yeah. Let me go around a corner real quick, and uhh, do that. Yup."

"But won't it be dangerous to go on your own? The shadows here are incredibly strong." Yusuke pointed out, and Ann froze. She wasn't good at improvising at her best, and right now she was barely able to think straight, she was so horny.

"I'll go with her." Akira offered, and Ann let out a sigh of relief. "It'll be fine if I'm there to watch her back, right?"

"Yep, that's fine! Just so long as my back is the only thing you watch, and not anywhere else on my body!" Ann agreed, and she was trying so hard to force it that the boys were sure that Yusuke would object. However, he simply nodded, and Ann ran off, dragging Akira by the hand.

As soon as they were around a corner and out of sight, Ann exposed her pussy, and wrapped her whip around her neck, handing both ends to Akira.

"I want you to pull these as hard as you can, and don't let go until I've stopped moving. Now fuck me."

Akira nodded, slipping his dick inside her and beginning to thrust. Once he had gotten a good rhythm going, he pulled the whip tight, completely cutting off Ann's airflow. He missed Ann's body, missed just how tight she could get when she was suffocating. He missed watching the light fade from her eyes as he fucked her, the loving look on her face as she looked at the man who was ending her life.

Ann missed getting snuffed just as much. She would have screamed in pleasure if any air could escape her lungs. She wouldn't have cared about Yusuke hearing her, her mind completely blank except for the fact that she was getting fucked, and the knowledge that she was about to die. It felt so good, she always felt bad that Akira would never know how amazing dying was. Well, he would eventually, but he wouldn't get to come back afterwards, so he wouldn't be able to appreciate it.

Eventually, her vision began to fade, and Ann knew that this was it. She came as she died, clamping down hard on Akira's dick before she went limp. Akira kept fucking her after she died, having not cum himself yet. It didn't take him too long, though, filling Ann's corpse with his semen.

Once he was satisfied, he summoned a random persona that he had fused for exactly this type of situation, and revived Ann. As soon as she was alive, she pulled Akira into a deep kiss.

"Thank you so much. I really needed that."

"Same." Akira replied. "I just hope we can figure out a way to do the same for Ryuji."

Ann giggled. "I'm sure you can find a way. He can barely resist that big dick of yours."

They walked back to the group, making sure to hide their genitals and any other proof of their tryst before they got there. However, when they arrived, they were shocked at what they found.

Ryuji was there, as was Morgana, though he had turned back to his van form. However, they weren't the shocking part. Lying on the floor, bleeding from a huge wound on the back of his head, was Yusuke.

"What happened?" Ann asked, rushing to Yusuke's side. Even though she knew he was dead, she still grabbed his wrist to check his pulse.

"I'll tell you what fuckin' happened, I'm way too horny, and you guys just wandered off to fuck each other, leaving me alone with fox boy." Ryuji explained. "So I figured, fuck it, I'm tired of hiding and pretending, so I caved in his skull so we can Res him and let him join the fun."

Ann looked at Ryuji as if he was crazy, but Akira just nodded. He had considered inducting Yusuke into their little thing for a while now, but he had wanted to explain it to him, and ask him what he thought. Evidently, Ryuji thought differently, and had made the choice for him. Oh well, no point stopping now, he thought, as he summoned his persona and cast the spell on Yusuke.

The first thing Yusuke noticed when he woke up was that he was lying on the ground. He sat up, and found himself face to face with Ann. That was when he noticed the second thing: he was rock hard and incredibly horny. Before, he had been appreciating Ann's form from an artisitic perspective, but as he looked at her now, all of his thoughts were purely sexual in nature.

He wanted nothing more than to feel her plump breasts, to bury his cock inside her and fill her with his seed. However, he knew how she felt about him, and did everything he could to avoid acting on those desires. That was, until he felt a warm hand grip his cock, and he realized that it was somehow out in the open, even though he had no memory of removing his pants.

"Panther, what-"

"Call me Ann, right now." She interrupted. "And I'm doing what I should have done weeks ago."

With that, she took his cock into her mouth, and his mind went blank from sheer bliss. He had never experienced pleasure like this before, having barely even masturbated. So to experience a blowjob from someone so experienced, combined with the unknown to him pleasures of being revived, it was all he could do to remain conscious.

"How come she gets to go first?" Ryuji complained. "I haven't been fucked in like a year!"

"You also caved in his skull a few minutes ago." Akira countered, walking over to him. "We should make our new recruits feel good, not murder them for fun."

Even as he was berating him, Akira still pulled Ryuji into a kiss, reaching down to stroke his cock. He was already pretty hard from watching the display in front of him, so it wasn't long before he was ready. In an instant, Akira was behind him, sliding into his ass, but still stroking him from behind with one hand.

"Fuck, that feels good." Ryuji moaned, and for a moment, the thieves just enjoyed sex. Ryuji turned his head and kissed Akira again. Ann released her tits from her catsuit, and wrapped them around Yusuke's dick, increasing his pleasure to levels he never thought possible.

Eventually, they started to escalate. Still stroking Ryuji with one hand, Akira reached down and grabbed his knife, bringing it up towards's Ryuji's chest. He made sure to show it to him first, before plunging it into him and pulling it upward, leaving a gaping wound on his chest. Akira dropped the knife, then reached into Ryuji's chest cavity and grabbed hold of his heart, feeling it beat.

"Do it." Ryuji said, and Akira nodded. After a few quick thrusts, he came inside Ryuji's ass, crushing his heart and killing him at the same time. He felt Ryuji cum as he died, and after he went limp, Akira let his body fall to the ground. As he summoned his persona, he brought the hand that had been on Ryuji's cock to his mouth, and licked some of the semen off of it.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was getting dangerously close to cumming, and Ann couldn't wait. The sooner he came in her mouth, the sooner she'd be able to get this dick inside her pussy.

"You close?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "Go ahead. I want it."

Sure enough, as soon as he had permission he came, most of it covering her face and breasts, though she did manage to get a bit of it in her mouth. After he was done, he laid down, though to Ann's delight, he was still hard. Smiling, she exposed herself, and slowly sat down on his dick. He let out a loud moan, and once he was fully hilted in her, she just sat for a moment, enjoying the feeling of a dick she had never felt before.

After a few seconds of just enjoying his cock, she started moving, and Yusuke let out a loud moan.

"Oh, god. How can something be so pleasurable? My body can hardly take it!"

"You like this?" Ann asked, smiling. "Because I know a way to make it even better!"

"Really?" Yusuke asked, in disbelief. "Please, tell me!"

Ann giggled. "Okay, first, grab your sword and hold it up high."

Yusuke did as instructed, hoisting his katana high in the air. Ann smiled. He was really going to do this without questioning it. She wondered if his pleasure addled brain was even capable of thinking things through at the moment.

"Now bring it down hard, right on your neck!"

Yusuke didn't hesitate. As soon as she finished talking, Yusuke slammed his katana into the ground, slicing his own head off in the process. Ann came just from the sight of it, though the big dick that she had been riding, and the load of semen she just had dumped in her pussy certainly helped.

She picked up Yusuke's severed head and walked over to where the boys were standing.

"You boys need a hand?" She asked, before showing them the head and giggling. "Or a head?"

"You really got him to cut his own head off." Ryuji commented. "How'd you do it?"

"I just told him it felt good, and he did it without a second thought." She brought the head to her crotch and began grinding on it. "But seriously, you two need to feel his cock inside you. No offense, but I think he might be bigger than both of you."

"We'll judge that for ourselves." Akira retorted. "But first, let's get him up. He at least deserves an explanation."

Akira cast the revival spell, and Ann felt something tug on her hands. She held fast, and eventually the feeling stopped. However, as the three looked towards Yusuke, waiting for him to get up, she felt something she was not expecting, and let out a loud yelp.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked, looking her way.

"Th-the head!" Ann said, in disbelief. "It just licked me!"

She let out a moan. "Oh god, it's really good at this!" After a few seconds, the licks stopped, and Ann looked down at the head once again. "Did... did you revive his head and not his body?"

Akira and Ryuji looked at each other. It made sense, Recarm healed small wounds, but it was unlikely to be able to regrow an entire head. So with Ann keeping that head from rejoining the body...

"Ann, can I cut your head off?"

"Ooh, wanna do some more experiments?" She replied, walking back to Yusuke's body. She picked up the katana and tossed it to Akira, who caught it with ease. "Sure, I don't mind. Just don't do anything too crazy to my head. I will need it back later."

Ann presented her neck to Akira, who decapitated her with one swift cut. Smoothly, he caught her head with one hand, and kissed her on the lips just before she died. Once she was fully dead, he tossed the head to Ryuji.

"Help me load them into the van. I think it's time to head back up."

With the two headless corpses in the back seat, Akira and Ryuji prepared for the trip ahead. First and foremost, they got their dicks out and shoved them down Ann and Yusuke's throats. As good as they were as onaholes, they both knew they'd be better if they actually participated, so once the van was moving, Akira focused and revived both of them at once.

Instantly, Yusuke's severed head began sucking his dick, and from the sounds he was making, Ann's head had done the same for Ryuji. After a few seconds, they went limp, and Akira had to revive them again. He continued doing this the whole trip back, and while it left him completely exhausted by the end of it, the compact road head was absolutely worth it.

Once they were at the entrance, both living thieves having cum at least once from the heads, they were returned to their rightful owners, Morgana having to cast the spell due to Akira's fatigue.

"That was actually super fun! You'll have to cut my head off again some time!" Ann said, once her head was back in place.

"I must admit, I had not expected this." Yusuke commented. "However, as I appear to be alive again, and no worse for wear, I will have to conclude that it was an enjoyable experience."

"See? All's well that ends well!" Ryuji said, throwing his arm around Yusuke's shoulder. "Right?"

Yusuke pushed the arm off him. "While I did enjoy it, I would ask you refrain from murdering me without my consent in the future."

"And that goes for any future members too!" Morgana added. "Anyway, Yusuke, the two big things to know about this whole dying thing are no dying outside the metaverse, and no killing Joker."

Yusuke nodded. "Both reasonable. Well, if we are done here, I should be going."

"See you later!" Ann waved. "Oh, and by the way, I think I've changed my mind about the nude modeling thing, if you're still interested. You just have to be sure to fuck me senseless afterwards."

Yusuke blushed, but he nodded, and with that, the phantom thieves went their seperate ways. As Akira walked home, he noticed the student council president tailing him, nose buried in a magazine but clearly not reading it. Sighing, he turned around and addressed her.

"May I help you?"

"Oh! Amamiya-kun! What a coincidence, I was just, uhh..." she hesitated, and Akira rolled his eyes. "Reading this book! I'm a big fan, can't wait for the next volume to come out!"

Akira glared at her, and she took a step back.

"A-anyway, I really need to be going now! See you!"

She quickly ran off, and Akira watched as she turned around a corner, then immediately turned around to peek around it and continue watching him. He just sighed, and continued heading towards LeBlanc.

"Man, what's her deal?" Morgana asked, and Akira shrugged. "I hope she leaves us alone soon. It'll be hard to pull any heists with her around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The persona 5 protagonist's cannon name is Akira Amamiya and there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh, this is such a sausage fest." Ann complained, lazily playing with her pussy with one hand as she threatened to tighten the rope around her neck with the other. Not that she minded getting fucked with a big cock, but when it was all that was available, it started to get old. 

She did get to spice things up a bit by killing herself in various ways, but sometimes all a girl wanted was some good old fashioned lesbian sex. And with Shiho still in the hospital, she currently had no sex friends aside from the otherwise all male thieves.

And sometimes, like right now, she didn't even really have that. All three of them were currently caught in a three way makeout session. It was some sort of weird game, they were all rubbing their dicks together, and whoever came first got to die, unless it was Akira, in which case the other two both died. Ann had no idea what the purpose of it was, and since she currently lacked a penis, she was forced to sit on the sidelines and watch.

She pulled the rope a bit tighter, not enough to suffocate her yet, but it did make breathing a bit harder. She just wanted them to finish up so one of them could fuck her already. Not that that would solve her problem, but at least she would cum, and she'd probably die too.

"I hope we get another girl soon..." She mused, and tightened the rope enough to fully cut off her breathing. As she slowly suffocated, she watched as Yusuke came, covering the other boys' dicks with his semen, and Akira quickly slit his throat, and he collapsed. Ann briefly considered helping clean their dicks with her mouth, but if she did that, she would have to loosen the rope, and she was so close to death, she didn't want to stop now.

As her vision faded, the last thing she saw was Ryuji walk over to her. She hoped he enjoyed fucking her corpse, more than she enjoyed watching them do whatever the fuck they were doing. Her last thought before she succumbed was how much she missed eating pussy.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Queen, it's too strong, we have to go!" Akira shouted.

"No, I can take it!" Makoto called back, narrowly avoiding the shadow's attack. "Just trust me!"

Two weeks later, they were in the palace of Junya Kaneshiro, local Mafia boss, and had recruited Shujin's student council president, Makoto Nijima. In her desperation to become useful, both to her sister and to the students of Shujin, she had ran head first into a shady nightclub, and ended up getting blackmailed by the Mafioso.

Evidently, that desire to be useful had not fully gone away when she awoke to her inner rebellion, as she was currently throwing herself headfirst into a shadow that Joker had determined was way too powerful for them to take on at the moment.

"Queen, get back here, now!" Akira ordered, but Makoto refused. She rode her persona straight towards the shadow, before leaping off and delivering a powerful punch straight to it's head. It let out a roar and fell over, and Makoto turned back to the group.

"See, I told you I could-gahk!"

Just as she looked away, the shadow got back up, and impaled Makoto on it's sword. She looked down, and saw the blade sticking through her chest. She watched as it slowly retracted, and once it was no longer supporting her weight, she collapsed to the floor.

"Run." Was all she managed to say before her vision started to fade. Her last thoughts before she bled out were of her sister.

"Sis... I'm so sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~

When Makoto woke up, she was in an unfamiliar room. It looked like... a waiting room for a bank?

"Oh, good, you're awake."

She turned towards the voice, and was greeted with someone dressed in a skintight suit, wearing a cat mask.

"Is this... the afterlife?"

"What? No, Makoto, we brought you back."

"Brought me... wait, Ann?"

Ann giggled. "Took you long enough. When you didn't wake up right away, we all got worried. Seems like dying hit you a lot harder than it did the rest of us. How do you feel?"

"I guess I feel alright, maybe kinda hot. But other than that I'm- ahhh!"

As she tried to stand up, Makoto stumbled, and Ann quickly caught her. As she looked the other girl in the eyes, she felt herself get even hotter, and she realized: she wasn't just a bit warm. She was aroused, and her close proximity to the other girl was not helping any.

It was made even worse when she felt Ann's fingers slip inside her pussy.

"Ah! Ann, w-what are you..."

"Did I forget to mention it? We've each died and been revived multiple times. So we know all about the 'side effects'." Ann replied with a smile.

"Side effects? Then that means that the reason I feel like this..."

"Yep. It's cause you died." Ann's thumb brushed against Makoto's clit, and she let out a moan. "Feels really good, doesn't it? Sometimes, we kill each other on purpose just to feel like this."

Makoto had about a billion questions after she heard that, but she didn't get the chance to ask them, as just at that moment Ann leaned in and kissed her. Makoto didn't know how to react, but Ann certainly did, taking control of the kiss, and pushing Makoto down onto the floor.

The kiss broke, and Makoto let out another loud moan. All of a sudden it occured to her exactly what she was doing: she was having lesbian sex with her underclassman on the floor in a public room, where any of their friends could walk in on them at any time. She quickly pushed Ann away and scrambled to cover herself.

"Wait, what are we doing? What if the others come back?"

Ann looked at her as if she just said something crazy. "I'd have them join us? What kinda question is that?"

This time it was Makoto's turn to look at the other girl like she was crazy.

"What? Oh, right we haven't told you yet." Ann realized. "See, the phantom thieves are kinda... in a big polyamorous relationship? That's the word, right? We all kinda fuck each other, sometimes with lethal results."

"You're all... what?" Makoto thought that learning about the metaverse was crazy, but it was apparently nothing compared to what the thieves got up to in private.

"Yeah, Akira wanted to wait to tell you until after we finished all this Kaneshiro business, but then you died, so..." Ann shrugged. "Suprise?"

Makoto thought about it for a minute. The phantom thieves, heroes of justice, were actually just a group of horny teenagers who killed each other for fun. She felt a whole hurricane of different emotions at the thought of that, yet to her suprise, the one that trumped all of them was arousal. The thought of having open sex with a large group of people was speaking to her rebellious side, exactly the kind of rule breaking she now craved.

And if she died along the way, well, she came back from it once, and from the sounds of it, so had all of them.

"Umm, can I join your relationship?" She asked meekly. However, to her suprise, Ann reacted not with glad acceptance, nor with disgust, but with anger.

"Ugh, If you wanted to have sex with us, why did you push me away earlier!"

"I'm sorry!" Makoto quickly blurted out, and any further apologies or explanations were cut off as Ann pulled her into another kiss. While it still caught her off guard, she was more prepared for kissing, and was able to contribute more this time.

Eventually, Ann pulled away, and began leaving a trail of kisses down Makoto's body. Even though she was still mostly wearing her thief suit, she could feel it as though she was completely naked. While Ann did take a moment to lay kisses on each of Makoto's breasts, she didn't want to waste too much time, her real goal being much lower.

When she reached Makoto's pussy, she didn't hesitate, diving straight in and eating her out with enthusiasm. Makoto had never been eaten out before, but she could already tell that Ann knew what she was doing. She almost fainted from how good her tongue felt, and it was all she could do to just put her hands on Ann's head to force her in deeper.

She didn't, and probably couldn't have even if she wanted to, resist as Ann reached up and brought those hands to her neck. Makoto's hands unconsciously tensed, inadvertantly beginning to strangle Ann. She loved it, though since she wanted to make Makoto cum before she died, it did mean she had to pick up the pace a bit.

She waited until she knew Makoto was close, then slowed down. She wanted to time it so that she got to see Makoto cum, but she still wanted to die, and she figured that since Makoto wasn't strangling her on purpose, she might let go after she came. 

Her vision started to blur and fade, and she knew it was time. She bit down on Makoto's clit, not hard enough to injure her but enough to make sure she felt it, and sure enough, Makoto came with force. The last thing she felt before her vision went completely black was the taste of Makoto's cum. She wasn't quite as sweet as Shiho, but it was enjoyable in it's own way.

"Oh, god, Ann, that felt so good. Thank you so much." Makoto breathed as she came down from her orgasm. However, Ann didn't respond, and in fact continued laying face down in her crotch without moving. "Ann?"

She looked down, and as she examined her friend, her heart nearly stopped. Ann was dead. Ann was dead and Makoto killed her. Discussions about revival, the memory of her own death and resurrection, all of that was thrown out the window, completely forgotten in her panic. She had killed her friend, and she had absolutely no idea what to do about it.

Makoto's feeling of panic tripled as the rest of the thieves walked in to the room and saw her standing over Ann's corpse.

"Ah, uh, um, I..." Makoto stuttered, unable to form words in her current state. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I got carried a way, and then, then..."

"I see someone's enjoying themself." Akira quipped, summoning a persona.

"Huh?" Makoto's brain literally could not comprehend what was happening. She had just killed one of his best friends, one of her own friends, and he thought she was 'enjoying herself'? Although, as incomprehensible as his indifference was, it was nothing compared to feeling a pair of hands grab her from behind and spread her legs open.

"Yeah Akira, she's a dirty murderer." Ann said. "Doesn't she derserve a punishment? Like perhaps getting her brains fucked out?"

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." Akira said, revealing his dick and lining himself up with Makoto's vagina. He hilted himself in one thrust, tearing through her hymen and fucking her without mercy. Behind her, Ann teased her breasts with one hand, with the other reaching down to play with her clit.

"Oh, she was a virgin!" Ann noted, spotting the small drips of blood from her vagina. Upon hearing that, Akira felt kind of bad for taking her virginity like this, but now that it was done, there was no point stopping now. 

"Actually, speaking of, Joker could you hand me your knife?" Ann asked, and Akira nodded, slowing his thrusts for just a moment to hand it to her, giving Makoto a moment to catch her breath. A moment that was immediately cut short as she felt Ann begin to cut into her head.

Akira waited for her to finish cutting before he started thrusting again. She put the knife down, and lifted the top of Makoto's skull, revealing her brain to the open air. Once that was done, Akira once again began fucking her with all he had, and Ann giggled as she watched Makoto's brain wobble in her skull.

"I did say you'd get your brains fucked out, didn't I?" Ann said, and began poking and prodding her exposed brain matter.

"Ann, that feels... weird" Makoto slurred, and Ann laughed.

"Do you feel good right now? You like getting fucked?"

"Yeeeeees..."

"I bet you want to get fucked by even more cocks, right?" Ann asked, beckoning Ryuji and Yuske over.

"Yeaaah. Thaaat sounds niiice."

"Well, then, I'll just let these guys play with you for a bit then." Ann said, stepping back and allowing the boys their space. Immediately, Ryuji stepped up and began fucking Makoto's brain, pounding it into mush with his cock. Makoto let out a wide variety of noises, basically short circuiting as her mind was destroyed.

"Oh, I wonder how that feels." Ann commented, playing with herself as she watched. Yusuke heard her, and drew his blade.

"Allow me to show you." He said, and with one quick slash, removed the top of Ann's head. Grinning like an idiot, Ann kneeled down next to Makoto, and allowed Yusuke to stick his dick into her brain.

It felt really weird for a moment, then it didn't feel like anything as the part of her brain responsible for feeling things was reduced to mush, then went the part of her brain that thought thoughts and Ann was left a braindead sex doll.

Ryuji and Yusuke kissed as they skullfucked their female friends. It certainly felt different than a vagina, and soon enough, they came, filling their brains with semen. They pulled away, leaving the girls as drooling, thoughtless husks. 

Akira came around the same time, filling Makoto's womb with his seed. He made the mental note to ask her if she was on birth control later as he attempted to revive the girls, but to his suprise, it didn't work. Upon further inspection, he realized why: while they no longer had any thoughts, the parts of their brains that kept them alive were still intact, and as a result, they were both still breathing.

Well, that was an easy fix. With a tug, he pulled Makoto's brain out of her skull, severing her brainstem in the process, and quickly did the same for Ann. Once he gave them a second to fully shut down, he cast the spell, and sure enough, he watched as the piles of mush that had once been brains slowly reformed, before both their skull caps flew back into place and resealed themselves.

They both took a moment to look around, and reacquaint themselves with having functioning brains again. Once they both did, the first thing that came out of either of their mouths was a scolding from Makoto.

"Ann! That was dangerous! What if that gave us serious, permanent brain damage!"

"Sorry." Ann said meekly. "I guess I got kind of carried away."

"That said..." Makoto continued, walking over to Akira. "It did feel really good, and now that we know that it is safe, I see no problem with doing it again in the future."

She gave Akira a quick peck on the cheek, and then moved and sat down on a nearby couch, clearly exhausted. Akira couldn't really blame her, getting killed in battle then suddenly being thrown into a whole new world of sex, including losing her virginity, did seem like quite a lot for one day. Looking over the rest of the thieves and seeing similar levels of exhaustion, he decided to call their palace expedition for today.

"We can finish searching this place another day. For now, I'd say we all need a bit of rest."

The other thieves made noises of agreement, and they hurried back to the entrance, and the real world.

~~~~~~~~~~

As the thieves went their seperate ways, Akira made sure to stop Makoto, so he could have a chat with her away from the others.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier." He began. "If I had known you were a virgin, I wouldn't have-."

"Shhh, stop right there." She interrupted, putting a finger up to his lips. "I don't mind. They say your first time should be special, and that was certainly a very special experience."

Akira didn't know how to respond, so he didn't, staying quiet as Makoto looked at him. It looked as if she was thinking of something, and he saw her face go red. Eventually, she made up her mind, and she spoke.

"If I'm being honest, I'm kinda glad that you were my first."

With that, she gave him another quick kiss, and then quickly turned and walked away. It was Akira's turn to blush, just standing there and watching as she left. He stood there for about a minute, only snapped out of it when Morgana spoke up from his bag.

"Oooh, does someone have a crush?"

Akira just shoved him back into the bag, and began heading back to LeBlanc. For the whole walk back, Akira was deep in thought, dozens of questions going through his mind.

How much deeper did Kaneshiro's palace go? What form would his treasure take? Would there be any lasting consequences of Makoto and Ann being brainfucked that just hadn't shown themselves yet?

Would it be weird for him to have a girlfriend when he was fucking all of the phantom thieves?


	4. Chapter 4

After the incident with Makoto, the rest of Kaneshiro's palace went by like a flash, as did the thieves next heist. They had been contacted by Sojiro's adopted daughter, Futaba, and tasked with changing her heart. Over the course of the next month, they traversed her pyramid, and eventually, they witnessed Futaba's awakening, and with her help, defeated the cognition of her late mother, and subsequently the hacker group Medjed.

And now, with Futaba officially inducted into the phantom thieves, Akira was faced with a difficult conversation. He was somewhat hesitant to introduce Futaba into their 'relationship', but he also knew that if he didn't, the rest of the thieves would end up too horny to function in battle.

Makoto had offered to help explain it to her, which Akira graciously accepted. That led them to their current position, the three of them in mementos, standing some distance away from the others.

"So, what did you want to talk about that you couldn't in front of the others?" Futaba asked. "Wait, don't tell me, are you two getting a divorce?"

The two looked at each other, then quickly looked away, blushing.

"Actually, It's kind of the opposite." Makoto said, trying to change the subject. "You see, the phantom thieves are in a sort of... big relationship with each other."

"We all have sex with each other." Akira said bluntly. "And since you're a member now, we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Ok, sure." Futaba replied almost instantly, catching both of them off guard. While they had both expected Futaba to agree in the end, neither of them thought she would come to that decision so quickly.

"Are you sure? You don't need a while to think things through first?" Makoto asked.

"Nope. I think it's kinda hot, actually. Like something straight out of a doujin."

And suddenly, it all made sense. Of course someone like Futaba, who had been a shut-in until recently, would have a view of relationships based almost entirely on internet porn. She probably didn't see anything wrong with what the thieves were doing, at least with what she knew now. But, as Akira took a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to say, sex wasn't the only thing the thieves did.

"There's something else we wanted to ask. In addition to having sex, we also kind of... kill each other. We have magic that can bring you right back, with seemingly no lasting effects, so it's perfectly safe." He quickly added. "I just wanted to see if you were ok with the idea of possibly dying temporarily, simply for the pleasure of it."

Futaba looked down, her face turning into a frown.

"I don't know about that. When I was a shut-in, my mind sometimes went to some... dark places. I'm not sure how I feel about dying being a thing I'd do for fun."

Akira nodded, remembering what Futaba's shadow was like. Just as he was about to accept Futaba's refusal, Makoto leaned in and held Futaba's head in her hands.

"That's okay. I understand exactly how you feel. Of course you wouldn't be okay with dying right now." Makoto looked into Futaba's eyes, and the hacker nodded, her face slowly returning to a smile. That was, until Makoto quickly twisted her head 90 degrees, snapping her neck. "You don't know what it feels like yet!"

As Makoto let go, letting Futaba's body fall to the floor, Akira watched on in horror. She just stood there for a moment, before looking back to him, expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Revive her!"

Still, speechless, Akira did as he was instructed, and cast Recarm on the hacker. However, just as he was about to apologize to Futaba, and scold Makoto in the process, her hands shot down to her crotch and she started openly masturbating.

"Oh my god, I changed my mind, dying is awesome!"

Makoto gave Akira a smug look, while he just sighed, and got his dick out. Makoto kneeled down to make out with Futaba, before they gave Akira a double blowjob. As they shared his dick, Futaba glanced at Makoto. She had much more experience sucking dick, especially this dick in particular. With her around, Futaba was totally outmatched.

But with the magic of resurrection, she didn't have to be around right now. While Makoto was distracted deepthroating his cock, Futaba struck, squeezing her neck as hard as she could. Makoto didn't fight back, just glad that Futaba was diving into this strange thing they had, and Akira just appreciated the extra tightness. After a minute, Makoto suffocated around Akira's dick, cumming as she died.

With her out of the way, Futaba had free rein of Akira's cock, which she made good use of. She was clearly inexperienced, although she certainly made up for it with enthusiasm. The adrenaline rush from committing her first murder also helped, and soon enough, she was rewarded for her efforts with a mouthful of semen.

She made a big show of swallowing it, and then showing off her empty mouth to Akira. He appreciated the show, though he really did want to get some actual exploring done on this trip, so he quickly revived Makoto, and the three headed back to the van.

"So, how'd it go?" Ann asked once they rejoined the others.

"Pretty well." Akira answered.

"Yep! I'm now a certified snuff slut!" Futaba said cheerfully, to which Ann just laughed.

"That's good to hear. I can't wait to strangle you!"

"Indeed. I also look forward to killing you in the future." Yusuke added, and Futaba nudged him with her shoulder.

Akira clapped his hands together to get the thieves attention.

"Yes, we're all happy to welcome Oracle to the team, but there'll be plenty of time to kill her later. Right now, we need to get deeper, and for that, we need a living navigator."

The rest of them nodded, and quickly climbed in the Morgana-mobile. They chatted like normal, and despite her lack of experience in social situations, Futaba fit right in. However, Yusuke, who was sitting next to her, noticed her hand start to drift, eventually winding up in his lap.

He glanced at her, and she returned his look, not moving her hand. After a moment, Yusuke nodded, and revealed his dick to her, and she began stroking his dick. Once he was fully hard, she leaned over and took him into her mouth. While not the best blowjob he had recieved, it was rather pleasant, and it was all he could do to hold back from simply impaling her with his katana.

Occasionally, they would encounter a shadow, and they would have to put their little tryst on hold. As soon as they were back in the car, however, Futaba got right back to sucking him off. While she wasn't the greatest at sucking dick in general, she seemed incredibly good at edging him, knowing exactly when to slow down or stop in order to keep him from cumming. A few times, it seemed like she was going to let him finish, but just before the end they'd encounter a shadow and have to stop.

As soon as they arrived in a safe spot, and Akira called for them to take a break, Yusuke stabbed Futaba through the chest with his sword. He was about to finish her off, when she stopped him.

"Wait, Inari, before you kill me, fuck me first. I want to feel your sword and your 'sword' at the same time."

Yusuke looked at her for a moment, before pushing his sword deeper into her body, down to the hilt. She coughed up a bit of blood, but otherwise seemed okay as he entered her. To his suprise, he didn't feel her hymen break, and, noting the look on his face, Futaba explained.

"Broke it myself by accident. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I've never done anything sexual before!" She said through more bloody coughs. Yuske nodded, and continued fucking her with full force. It didn't take very long for him to cum on account of all her edging earlier, and he filled her with the first load of semen in her life.

And the last, at least for this life. Once he was finished, he took a step back and began pulling his sword from her. As it was about half way out of her, he realized there was a better way. He turned his sword about 90 degrees, and pulled it out of her sideways, slicing her belly open in the process. Before she could react, he quickly slashed in the other direction, slicing her clean in half.

As she laid there, bleeding to death, reaching down to try and finger a pussy that was no longer there, Akira walked up and crouched down next to her. 

"So, you enjoying this so far?" He asked her.

"Yes, so much." She said, coughing up more blood. "I can't believe how good dying is..."

As she finished speaking, she finally died, Akira watching the light fade from her eyes. He took a momemt to admire how she looked as a corpse, before summoning his persona to revive her. However, before he cast the spell, he lined himself up with her slit, and began fucking her lower half.

He cast the spell, and watched as her torso floated back into place, followed shortly by feeling her arms wrap around him and pull him in close. He hugged her back, and for a moment, it was as if they were actually lovers, instead of... whatever they actually were.

That was, until he felt a gush of a warm liquid cover his chest, and Futaba came, clamping down hard around his cock and attempting to milk him. Looking down, he saw that she had stolen his knife while he wasn't looking, and used it to slit her own throat. He smiled, and fucked her corpse for a while until he felt himself get close.

Just before he came, he cast the revival spell, Futaba waking up to getting filled with his semen. She came again, and then slowly climbed off of his dick, her thief suit reforming to cover her privates once again.

"Wow... I think I'm all sexed out for now..." She said, wheezing. "I'm about ready to take a nap."

"I understand that feeling." Akira replied. He looked at the other thieves, most of whom were either dead or in a similar state of exhaustion. Yusuke had apparently suffocated while eating Ann out, and Makoto was once again indulging in some brain penetration with Ryuji.

He tried to revive the others, but nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Fortunately, Morgana was still rather energetic, and jumped in to revive them.

"You guys about ready to head home?" Akira asked, to which the others made various noises of affirmation. With that decided, they all piled into Morgana, and headed back to the surface.

Back in reality, they all headed their seperate ways. During the walk back to LeBlanc, Morgana poked his head out of Akira's bag to speak.

"It's a good thing I was there to revive everyone, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Akira said, too exhausted to give a real response. "If I had been smarter, I could've done it myself. I used too much power during fights."

Morgana didn't respond, so Akira just assumed the conversation was over. He didn't bother looking back, so he didn't see the look on Morgana's face, how upset he was that Akira was downplaying his importance. Ever since Futaba joined, his use as a navigator went way down, and with the thieves so preoccupied fucking each other all the time, it left Morgana feeling neglected.

Well, they'd see soon enough. The thieves couldn't function without him, and he intended to prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone handled grief differently.

The way Haru Okumura handled grief was by getting absolutely railed.

In the aftermath of her father's death, Haru was mostly caught up in the politics of his company. That meant she was completely unable to meet with the thieves until it was all sorted out. The whole time they were worried about her, but she seemed much more interested in making sure the other thieves were well. It was sweet of her, but Akira was afraid that bottling up her emotions might not end well.

Evidently, she had thought of that, because out of nowhere, she sent a message in the group chat to come meet her in mementos. When questioned, she simply said that she wanted to chat, and that it was not necessary for everyone to show up. Of course, they all did show up, since they were all worried about her.

When they arrived, they were shocked to find her standing in the lobby, completely naked. Not only because that was unexpected, but also because normally, when they had sex in the metaverse, the only parts of them that were uncovered were their genitals, and the girl's breasts.

"Thank you for coming, everyone."

"Of course we came!" Ann said. "After what happened, we couldn't just ignore you." 

"I'm glad you think that way, because right now, I really need you guys. Specifically, I need you all to fuck me. Hard."

The thieves looked at each other for a moment, some of them already exposing themselves.

"Okay, that's fine, but... why?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, just shut up and fuck me already!" Haru suddenly said, pushing the runner down and impaling herself on his cock in one thrust. The sudden change in her tone was suprising, but none of the thieves could say they really blamed her.

As she rode Ryuji, she grabbed Ann and Makoto, and pulled them both down to their knees. Once they were there, she guided each of them to one of her breasts, and they each began sucking. With the girls settled, Haru turned her attention to the boys, grabbing Akira and Yuske's dicks and jerking them off.

"Guess I'll just be over here, then." Futaba said, moping.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out, dear." Haru reassured her. "My ass is available still, if you're interested?"

"Nah, I think I've figured something out." The hacker said, before sitting down directly on Ryuji's face. Haru made a noise of delight, leaning forward to kiss the younger girl.

Haru was in absolute bliss. The loss of her father was devastating, but with all her friends to support her, she knew she would be able to get through it. Especially when they had such big dicks. She pulled away from Futaba to take Akira into her mouth, switching to Yusuke after a few seconds. She alternated between them for a while, until she felt them twitch in her hands.

Smiling, she sped up her strokes, and the two boys came at the same time, covering her upper body in semen. She licked her lips, cleaning some of the semen that had landed there, before leaning down to lick up some that had landed on the back of Ann's head.

She shivered, wanting nothing more than for the poofy haired girl to bite down on her scalp and tear the top of her head off with her teeth. However, they all agreed not to bring up snuffing each other, at least unless Haru brought it up first. Which was absolute torture for them, especially Ryuji and Ann, because Haru was so sexy when she was killing them. That first day that Haru joined in on their murderous fun was a particularly good memory for all of them. 

~~~~~~~~~~

It had been during their run through her father's palace when she brought it up. They were all pretty tired, and had decided to take a break in a safe room.

"So, is now a good time for us to...um." She hesitated, looking around at the others. "Kill each other?"

The others looked at her in shock. They had never mentioned it to her before now, so how did she...

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that out of line? It was just something Mona mentioned while we were working together."

Oh. Well that certainly explained it.

"Yeah, I guess it would be good to blow off a little steam. Do you know how this works, or did Mona just mention the basics?" Akira asked her.

"Is there something special to it? I was under the impression that you simply slaughtered each other."

"Eh, it's not super complicated." Ryuji commented. "The only important thing is make sure not to kill Joker. Other than that-"

Ryuji was cut off as Haru's axe cleaved his skull in half, killing him instantly. He came, shooting his load all over the table, before Haru pulled her axe out of him and he fell to the floor. Haru giggled.

"Wow, that did feel good! I'm suprised I've never done this before."

"I'd be very concerned if you had." Makoto noted. "And also, we can't revive people who die outside the metaverse. So try not to go murder happy when you get home today, okay?"

Haru frowned, but she nodded. Happy that she understood, Makoto walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. Haru was suprised, but eagerly returned the kiss, hugging the other girl tightly. Eventually, her hands moved lower, and she began squeezing and groping Makoto's ass.

"Mako-chan, you have such a nice butt." Haru commented, and Makoto smiled.

"You wanna get a better look?" She replied, before bending over across the table. Haru gasped as she saw her friend's thief suit disappear to reveal her ass. She leaned in close, rubbing her face on her cheeks and laying a few kisses on them.

Makoto was loving the attention. The thieves never did much assplay, outside of double penetration or sex between the boys. It was a shame, since she really loved playing with her ass when she was alone. Hopefully, Haru's fascination with it meant it would be filled more often.

That was, if Haru ever got around to penetrating her. Makoto wanted to get rimmed or something, not just groped. Thankfully, Akira was nice enough to bring out his dick for her to suck, to help her pass the time. He was always so thoughtful!

Makoto was sucking his dick dilligently when she felt a sharp pain in her legs, and screamed around his cock. She looked down, and saw that Haru had chopped one of her legs off, and was about to do the same for her other leg. Makoto watched as she did, letting out another yell as her other leg was removed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt? I just figured you didn't need legs, being a sex toy and all." Haru said in a sweet voice. Makoto nearly came just from being demeaned like that, although the pain definitely helped. 

"Hmm, now that I think about it, you probably don't need any arms either." Haru continued, swing her axe down and chopping off Makoto's right arm. Her left tried to reach down and play with her pussy, but it never got there, Haru chopping it off in turn.

"Now then, Joker, What say we enjoy our new sex toy?" Haru asked, in a sort of posh tone.

"An excellent idea, Noir." Akira replied, imitating her.

Akira returned to Makoto's mouth, but instead of simply getting his dick out and letting her suck it like before, he shoved it down her throat and fucked her face hard. Not that she minded, fully embracing her newfound status as nothing but an onahole. As her face was used by Akira, her lower half was Haru's, the girl sticking a few fingers in her pussy, but mainly focusing on her asshole.

She put a finger in, stretching it out a bit first, before diving headfirst into the other girl's butt, sticking her tongue deep inside. She ate Makoto's ass with enthusiasm, the girl moaning around their leader's cock. She had to have done this before, Makoto just barely managed to think through both the pain and the pleasure she was experiencing.

Makoto came, covering Haru's hand with her fluids, before she died of blood loss. While Haru took a step back, Akira kept facefucking her corpse for a while longer. While he was distracted, Hary quietly snuck around behind him. With a shout, she quickly shoved two fingers in his ass. The sudden penetration caught him off guard, but the stimulation was enough to make him cum, filling Makoto's unresponsive mouth with his semen.

"You really like getting your ass filled, huh Joker?" Haru giggled.

"I was already prety close..." Akira sheepishly tried to defend himself.

Haru just giggled again, giving him a quick peck on the lips and turning towards the other thieves. Ann and Yusuke were fucking on the couch, with Futaba masturbating nearby. Haru didn't really want to intrude on the other's sex lives. But seeing Ann and Yusuke lying together, the way their necks lined up so perfectly... she couldn't resist.

Readying her axe, she slowly approached the couple. Caught up in pleasuring each other, they didn't see her coming, but Futaba certainly did. Knowing exactly what was coming, she sped up her fingers as she watched. Once Haru reached them, she slammed her axe down on their necks, decapitating both of them in one strike.

They both came as they died, followed shortly by Futaba. The hacker stood up and staggered over to Haru, still a bit unsteady from her orgasm, and kissed her.

"Can I go next?" She asked. Haru pretended to think about it for a second.

"If you're a good girl, I'll consider killing you." Haru said, before sitting down next to the dead bodies and spreading her legs. "Now, lick."

Futaba nodded, and began eating out the other girl with force. Still the least sexually experienced thief, she wasn't particularly skilled at cunnilingus, mostly sticking to dicks when she gave oral at all. However, she made up for her lack of experience in sheer enthusiasm. She really wanted Haru to kill her, and she tried to make that very clear.

Haru understood exactly what she wanted, and in fact fully planned on giving it to her from the start. However, she was having so much fun in her dominant roll, she wanted to play into it as much as possible. And it definitely paid off, this being some of the best oral she had ever experienced, even if it was pretty clear that Futaba wasn't very good.

In fact, Haru was already pretty close to cumming. She tried to hold off, to make Futaba really work for it, but eventually it was just too much and she came, Futaba lapping up as much of her juices as she could. Once she was done, Futaba climbed up into her lap and began kissing her face repeatedly.

"Can I please die now mistress? I've been such a good girl!"

'Mistress? That has a nice ring to it.' Haru thought. "Fine, I guess you have earned this. Lie back on the table."

Excited, Futaba hurried to do as she was told, shoving Makoto's limbless corpse out of the way in the process. Haru hoisted her axe, and Futaba's pussy turned into a waterfall. She was very glad she wasn't wearing anything over her crotch, otherwise it would be ruined.

Haru brought the axe down directly in the center of Futaba's chest, slicing her heart cleanly in half. She died instantly and in absolute ecstasy. After she died, Haru leaned in to get a closer look at the inside of her body. Something about the hacker's organs just seemed so... appetizing.

She reached into the wound and pulled out half of Futaba's heart. She looked at it for a moment, hesitating, before putting it into her mouth. To her suprise, it actually tasted quite good, and she was about to reach in and eat some more, when Akira spoke up.

"Are you...eating Oracle?"

"Umm, yes? Should I not be?"

"No it's just... we've never really tried it before. We don't know if it's safe or not."

Haru looked down at Futaba. If the parts she had eaten couldn't be restored, then that would mean...

Akira noticed how worried she looked, and decided the best idea would be to raise Futaba. The damage was already done, if there was any damage in the first place, and it would be good to make sure it was okay before they did anything else.

Futaba woke up, and the other two looked at her with concern. However, it seemed they had nothing to worry about, as she immediatley began fingering herself.

"Oh my god, Noir, that was incredible! You have to do that again sometime!" 

"Okay." Haru replied, before lifting her axe and embeding it in her chest much the same way as before.

"I didn't mean now..." Futaba said weakly, before collaping backwards on to the table, dead again. Akira gave Haru a dirty look, but she ignored him, instead reaching into Futaba's chest, and pulling out her heart.

"Look, it's all there." She noted, showing it to him. "That means we can eat as much as we want, right?"

Akira gave her a weird look. "Your father owns a food company, right?"

Haru giggled, then took a bite of Futaba's heart. "Come on, get the others. It'll be a feast!"

Dumbfounded, Akira did as he was asked, resurrecting the other thieves. They each got up in turn, stretching or making out with each other, and once they were fully alive and ready, Haru would slice off a piece of Futaba with her axe and hand it to them.

Their reactions at being asked to eat their teammate varied. Yusuke, starving artist he was, ate it without hesitation, desperate for any food he could get. In fact, as the others weren't looking, he would use his own sword to cut more pieces from her. Makoto was similarly willing, much to Akira's suprise. When questioned about it she just shrugged.

"We've done weirder things at this point. As long as Futaba comes back afterwards, I don't see a problem."

Ryuji was the most the most hesitant, besides Akira. He looked the piece of flesh over multiple times, sniffed it, and waited until everyone else had eaten theirs before he put it in his mouth. Ann was also somewhat reluctant, taking a small bite first to see if she enjoyed the taste. She chewed it for a moment and frowned, then summoned Carmen, and handed it to her. Her persona conjured a flame and roasted the piece of meat for a second, then popped it into Ann's mouth.

"Oh, it tastes much better cooked." She said, excitedly.

"Oh, does it?" Haru asked. "In that case, why don't you cook the rest of her for us?"

"Actually, I've got a better idea. Joker, could you be a dear and raise Oracle for us? I think she deserves a taste of this as well." Ann said, and Akira nodded. He cast the spell, and they all watched as the small wounds across her body healed. Instantly, she glared at Haru.

"Noir, could you at least let me live for a few seconds this time?"

"Don't worry, Oracle. She's treating us to a nice meal." Ann said. Futaba started thinking about restaurants they could go to, but Haru understood exactly what Ann was insinuating. She stepped away from where the others were standing.

"We better not just be going to big bang burger." Futaba finally decided.

"Don't worry Oracle. The thing I have in mind is of much higher quality than my father's restaurant." Haru said, before looking to Ann and nodding. The model summoned her persona once again, and prepared an attack.

"Alright Carmen, time for a barbeque!" She said, launching a large blast of fire at her teammate. Haru smiled as she was roasted. It hurt, so very much, but it also felt so good. The fact that she was doing this for her teammates made it better, and as her organs cooked, her last thoughts were hoping that she would be delicious.

Once she had determined that she had been cooked enough, Ann stopped her attack, and Haru's corpse fell forward onto the ground. She picked it up and placed it on the table.

"Welp, dig in everyone!" She said, and the thieves did just that. Yusuke used his sword to cut her body into pieces, and handed them out to the others. They all dug in, including Akira, but notably excluding Futaba.

"W-w-what are you guys doing?" She stammered, shocked at what she was witnessing. Noting her distress, Ann walked over to her, carrying a small piece of Haru.

"Oh, Oracle. What do you think we were all doing while you were dead?" She said, before popping the bit of Haru's flesh into Futaba's mouth. She tasted it, chewed it, and swallowed, and her eyes went wide.

"Wow! It really is good!" Futaba said, before reaching for more of Haru and eating as much as she could get her hands on. As Ann watched the others enjoy her "cooking", eating a bit of it herself as well, she got an idea. She took Akira's knife, and sliced off a portion of her own flesh, quickly healing the wound with her persona. After a quick roast, she popped her own flesh into her mouth.

"It's a bit different from the others, but it's still good." She decided.

The thieves chatted and enjoyed their food for some time. It was almost like a family diner, if your family were cannibals. It was a rather wholesome moment, the thieves taking this time to relax, and Haru graciously sacrificing her life to make it happen. They even gave some to Morgana, who, while somewhat hesitant to eat a human, was happy to finally be included.

They finished their meal, and Morgana raised the rich girl from the dead. It was quite a sight watching the various large portions of missing flesh regenerate, and her skin turn from the nice golden brown back into her normal skin color. 

Since she was so injured, she actually woke up before all her wounds fully healed. Rather than feel pain, she was actually overwhelmed by pleasure, and she let out a loud moan. As soon as she regained control of her body, she tackled the nearest person with a dick, which happened to be Yusuke, and impaled herself on him, fucking herself on his cock as hard as she could.

"Oh right, this is your first time being revived, isn't it?" Ann calmly asked, observing the brutal fucking going on in front of her. Watching them made her a bit horny, so she sat down on Yusuke's face, and pulled Haru into a kiss.

Akira checked the time on his phone. "After Noir's calmed down, we should probably head back. It's getting pretty late."

The other thieves made various noises of affirmation, except for Haru, who was too horny to think properly, and Yusuke, who's mouth was a bit occupied.

~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the present, the mementos orgy had been going for about half an hour. Most of the thieves were exhausted, and had tapped out. The only one left besides Haru was Akira, and he too was approaching his breaking point.

"Yes, please, harder!" Haru cried as he pounded her from behind.

"Ugh! This is as hard as I can go!" Akira replied, though despite his complaints, he did thrust a bit faster. That much was enough to push him over the edge, and he came again, having lost count of how many times at this point. He filled her with his seed, then slowly pulled out and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh, was that too much?" Haru asked, before planting a kiss on his forehead. "That's fine, thank you so much."

Seeing that there was no one left to fuck her, Haru stood up and addressed the group, her full costume rematerializing as she spoke.

"Thank you so very much, all of you. I know that nothing we do can bring my father back, but..." She paused, looking over the entire group. "With all of you supporting me, I know that I can make it through this. Again, thank you all from the bottom of my heart."

She went around, kissing each thief on the forehead in turn. Once she had finished, she waved, and left mementos, leaving the rest of them behind.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the rest of the thieves let out a collective groan.

"We're never doing this again." Ryuji said.

"Hey, we did this to help Haru." Makoto noted, before cramping up and falling to the floor. "But, seconded. This was way too much sex for one sitting."

The thieves helped each other up, passing around energy drinks and healing spells, and headed out of mementos. When they each got home, the people waiting for them could all tell they were exhausted, but none of them pressed the issue. The thieves all got home, and slumped into bed as soon as possible. 

They needed the rest, especially considering what would be happening very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this really the best idea?" Akechi asked as he watched the other thieves strip. At least, that was the word he supposed was accurate for what he was witnessing. Stripping usually referred to taking your clothes off, but the phantom thieves' clothes simply disappeared, revealing all of their sensitive parts.

"Relax, we do this all the time." Ann assured him. "Now, are you just going to watch, or are we going to get to see how big a crow's dick is?"

With a sigh, Akechi decided it would be faster to just play along with their game. He imagined the crotch area of his suit disappearing, and after a moment, he could feel the open air on his shaft. Although that feeling was quickly replaced by the feeling of a gloved hand, which he opened his eyes to see belonged to Ann.

"That's better. Lets get this boy nice and hard." She said, stroking his cock. Once he was fully erect, she laid down on the table and spread her legs, clearly wanting him to penetrate her.

Akechi glanced around the room, still a bit hesitant. Could this be some kind of trap? A quick glance around the room revealed that the others were barely paying any attention to him. Ryuji and Yusuke were spitroasting Makoto, and Futaba was sitting on Akira's face as Haru bounced on his dick.

No, it seemed as though the phantom thieves actually were actually just stopping in the middle of the palace to have sex with each other. With a shrug, Akechi penetrated Ann and began fucking her, hard. Akechi didn't know if she liked it rough, but he also didn't care. Fortunately for her, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Yes! So good!" She cried, playing with her breasts as he pounded into her. Akechi really hated when people were loud during sex, and without thinking, he grabbed her throat and squeezed. Once he realized what he had done, he pulled his hands away, but Ann stopped him.

"No wait, please. Keep choking me!" She told him, and he let out a sigh. Of course she was into this sort of thing. As he began choking her once again, he thought to himself how much he wanted to just snap the girl's neck and get it done with. Unbeknownst to him, she wanted that exact same thing.

See, the thieves had agreed that, if they were going to let their enemy infiltrate them on purpose, it was probably a bad idea to kill each other in his presence. If half of them snuffed themselves, then all it would take would be one well aimed bullet through Akira's skull to pretty much wipe out the entire team. That said, Yusuke had taught them that quitting cold turkey would only result in disaster, so while they weren't killing each other, they would absolutely still be fucking.

Plus, as much as they hated him, they all had to agree that Akechi was really hot. And, as Ann was discovering at this very moment, he had the skills, and the dick, to back it up. While he wasn't the biggest on the team, he had by far the most sexual experience prior to joining, and it showed. Ann came very quickly, but since Akechi hadn't gotten off yet, he just kept pounding her.

"Yes! More! Fuck me harder!" She cried, and a few of the others turned to watch the couple. Pretty much all of them wished they were in Ann's place. All but one of them.

"You enjoying yourself?" Akira asked as he slid into Akechi's ass and began fucking the detective. He was caught completely off guard by this, looking to where Akira was previously only to see Futaba eating out Haru, a small amount of semen still visible in the rich girl's pussy.

Akechi turned to look at Akira, but as soon as their eyes met, Akira kissed him, and he was so caught off guard that he simply let Akira's tongue into his mouth. In spite of himself, he enjoyed making out with the boy he was planning to kill, and Akira loved the thrill of fucking the boy he knew would kill him.

"I've never been with another man before." Akechi admitted once the kiss broke.

"Do you like it?" Akira asked. Akechi turned away from him and focused on fucking Ann, which Akira took as a yes.

The stimulation from both ends was too much for Akechi. He ended up cumming very soon after Akira penetrated him, Ann cumming again as well as she was filled with his seed. He tried to pull out of her, but it somehow slipped his mind that he was being fucked from behind.

As he moved backwards, Akira used his momentum to pull him into his lap, sitting down in a nearby chair and bouncing Akechi on his dick. Akira held his legs so that he couldn't escape, allowing Yusuke and Futaba plenty of time to move in and begin sucking his dick.

The other thieves also switched partners at this point. Makoto and Ann began sixty nineing on the table, mostly to clean the semen out of each other's pussies, but it also conveniently gave Makoto a front row seat to Akechi getting fucked. Haru and Ryuji also positioned themselves in a way that made it easy to watch, choosing to fuck doggy style in front of him.

"Don't you just love feeling their eyes on you?" Akira whispered into Akechi's ear. "This could be your everyday, if you wanted."

"I'm famous, it's, oh fuck, already my everyday." Akechi replied, and Akira pouted. He doubted that fucking Akechi's brains out would make him reconsider his plans to betray them, but he figured it was worth a shot. He wondered if Akechi even understood what Akira was asking in the first place.

Well, nothing much left to do other than fuck Akechi even harder. Akira began thrusting upwards into him with as much force as he could manage in this position. He wanted to push him down and fuck him doggy, but that would mean that Yusuke and Futaba would have to stop fellating him, and Akira didn't want that.

The point of this wasn't for Akira to get off. He had six other people here if he just wanted to fuck someone. The point was to make Akechi feel good, and more over, give him the strange, conflicted feeling that had to come with your sworn enemy giving you so much pleasure.

And Akira could tell Akechi was enjoying it, even if he was trying as hard as he could to hide that fact. He had slipped earlier, when they had been speaking, but since then he had made extra sure to stay as quiet as possible. But with Akira so close to his face, he could hear Akechi breathing heavily, could see him tensing up to try and keep a straight face.

Even when he finally came, he didn't cry out, or even give a warning. He just let out a slighly louder grunt than usual, and suddenly Futaba and Yusuke both recieved a new coat of white face paint. As they moved out of the way to lick each other clean, it finally gave Akira the space to push Akechi down and absolutely rail him.

That gave Akira the leverage he needed. While Akechi still wasn't screaming in pleasure like he wanted, his quiet grunts were notably less quiet. They were somewhat muted by Haru's mouth as she crawled over to kiss him, something he didn't have the mental capacity to resist. He simply allowed her to have her way with his tongue as both of them were fucked from behind.

Akira was getting close to his own climax. Akechi had already cum twice so far, but Akira was hoping that he'd be able to squeeze one more orgasm out of the detective just by filling him with his seed. However, he was holding out, wanting to match his orgasm with Ryuji's. If he was lucky, all four of them would cum at once.

"You ready, Skull?" Akira asked.

"I'm pretty fucking close, if that's what you mean." Ryuji replied, still pounding into Haru.

"Let's do it." Akira said, and Ryuji nodded.

They came together, filling Akechi's ass and Haru's pussy with semen. Just as Akira predicted, they each came themselves, moaning into each other's mouths, Akechi spilling his seed all over the floor beneath him. As Akira pulled out of him, and Haru broke the kiss, Akechi collapsed onto the floor, exhausted.

However, just a second later, he shot to his feet, straightened himself out, and covered his private parts back up.

"Well, while I can't say that was a productive use of time, I also can't say I did not enjoy it." He said.

"I knew you would." Akira replied, patting him on the shoulder. "And the best part is, we've got a whole month to keep doing it. Maybe even longer, if you're interested?"

"While I appreciate the offer, I doubt I will take you up on it." Akechi said, smiling inwardly at his joke. He didn't realize it, but Akira understood exactly what he meant by that.

"Shame. I'd love to see what we could get up to together." Akira told him, and Akechi let out a small chuckle.

After that, the rest of the thieves finished whatever sex they were in the middle of, and then got themselves cleaned up. They decided to head home for the day, having made a pretty big dent in Sae's palace already. After all, they had a full month ahead left before their deadline, and in that time, they wanted to have as much sex with Akechi as possible.

After all, this would most likely be their only chance to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, he really did a number on him." Futaba said, examining the corpse. "What kind of gun did he use?"

"Most police officers in this country carry a .38 caliber." Makoto answered, before gasping. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna fuck his corpse." Futaba replied as she pulled the pants off the dead body, revealing it's hard cock to the open air. She gave it a quick suck, before sliding her own pants off and impaling herself down onto it.

As suprised as she was at first, Makoto couldn't deny that Futaba looked hot when she was riding a dick. To say nothing about how attractive she found the dead body she was currently bouncing on. She felt her hand slowly creep it's way into her underwear. At least, until Futaba spoke up.

"God, it's just as big as the real thing." She cried, "Have you been sharing your boyfriend with your sister?"

"WHAT?" Makoto screamed. She immediately pulled her hand out of her pants, and very nearly slapped Futaba with it. How could she possibly say something that insane?

"Well, this is what Sae sees Joker as right? How else could she have such an accurate representation of his dick unless she had seen it first hand?"

"That's... I don't..." Makoto was genuienly speechless. She had no rebuttal to that. Had Akira and her sister slept together at some point? No, there was no way. Prior to his incarceration, they had barely interacted, and there was no way they fucked on camera in the cell. Was there?

"Let me see this." She finally said, pushing Futaba out of the way. There was no way Akira's cock was 100% accurate, and she was going to prove it. Futaba pouted as Makoto started riding the cock that she had claimed first, but settled for grinding herself down on his unresponsive mouth.

"Yeah, it's close, but it's not quite." She declared, feeling the cognitive Akira's dick inside her. "Sis probably has no idea, and just figures he has a pretty average dick. Which he does."

"Awww." Futaba said, dissappointed. Partially because she hadn't discovered a scandal, but mostly because Makoto kicked her off of the dick just to debunk her. Oh well, she could make it up to her by making out with her.

The two girls kissed as they rode the corpse of their leader, or at least the mental copy of him. It had been Futaba's idea to come here, although since she had no combat abilities, Makoto decided to accompany her. 

With how much everyone else died, Joker always stayed alive, at Morgana's insistence. Because of that, Futaba was curious about what a dead Akira would actually look like, and fortunately, their plan to deal with Akechi would give them just that.

While Makoto claimed that it wasn't the same as the real Akira's dick, Futaba honestly couldn't tell the difference. A part of her wanted to try and take the dead boy home with her, but she was pretty sure anything from the metaverse would disappear when they returned to the real world, to say nothing about transporting the corpse from the court house to Yongen Jaya.

Although, as Makoto came, and Futaba got to resume her time with his dick, she started thinking of solutions to that second problem. She didn't need any part of the body except the cock, and while this one would probably disappear, the cock of someone who was from the real world certainly wouldn't. And she remembered that her own heart and most of her own flesh had regrown after being removed once she was revived.

Next time they were all in a palace together, she would have to have a talk with the boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, hasn't it?
> 
> In truth, I always intended to continue this story, I just had other stuff I wanted to do, and felt like Haru's chapter would be a good stopping point. I know there's not any actual snuffing in this chapter, but like a similar chapter from my first snuff story, i tried to have a bit of necrophilia to make up for it.
> 
> And if that's not enough for you, don't worry. The next chapter will have plenty, whenever i get around to writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't have a lot of sex during the infiltration of Shido's palace. Well, at least compared to their other heists. It was just such a high stakes operation, it didn't feel right to take a small break just to fuck each other's brains out.

The sole exception was if someone died. Samarecarm made you horny no matter how you died, so if a shadow got the upper hand on one of them, the victim would usually swap out with a reserve member, so that the other reserve members could help them "calm down."

Even their victory, something that should have filled them with enough adrenaline to fuel three orgies, was soured by the death of Akechi. Even after an hour of scouring every inch of the palace for his body, they couldn't find anything. Akira hoped that that meant he had escaped somehow, but Makoto pointed out that the shadows probably just disposed of it.

Things changed slightly during their expedition to the mementos depths, but it mostly just returned to it's normal level. Makoto and Haru enjoyed grinding on the severed heads of Yusuke and Ryuji, and Futaba had recently figured out a fun thing to do with Necronomicon's tentacles, and it very much did not involve herself or Ann being able to breath.

However, it wasn't until they reached the depths that Futaba had a thought.

"Hey, if we steal the treasure, mementos is going to disappear, right?"

"Yeah, that's the idea." Morgana replied.

"If that's the case, then that means we won't be able to kill each other anymore." Futaba said casually, and the rest of the theives froze. None of them had actually thought that far ahead, and now that they realized the full consequences of what they were doing, a few of them were starting to have second thoughts.

"Are we sure about this? I really love getting killed by you guys." Ann offered.

"And I certainly enjoy killing you all." Haru added. "Maybe we shouldn't steal the treasure after all..."

"And let Shido get away with his crimes? Surely you are not serious." Yusuke objected.

"Fox is right, we need to do this." Makoto agreed. "Even if we can't kill each other, it's not like we can't just have normal sex with each other."

"That's true, I guess, but killing each other is the best part." Ryuji complained. 

Akira listened to what the others had to say, and eventually, he came up with a solution that he thought would make everyone happy.

"Here's an idea. Right now, we take a break, and fuck and kill each other as much as we want. We get it all out of our systems, and then we finish this." He declared. The rest of the thieves smiled, a few of them already getting ready, and Makoto walked over and kissed him.

"Ideas like that are why I love you." She said. Akira smiled, and quickly slit his girlfriend's throat, bending her corpse over a nearby bit of geometry and fucking her from behind.

With their leader getting started, the rest of the thieves split off into their own groups to fuck. Ryuji and Yusuke both began worshipping at Haru's feet, while Ann and Futaba decided to have a bit more fun with tentacles.

None of them actually had a foot fetish, but most of them loved being dominated by Haru, and this was a part of that. If they were good, then Mistress Haru would allow them to move up her body, and eventually reach her pussy. And if they were lucky, like Ryuji was right now, then Haru would place her feet on either side of their head, and snap their neck with her feet.

As Ryuji collapsed, cum pooling on the floor beneath him, Yusuke began go lick all the way up and down Haru's legs. She made a few small noises of pleasure, although they turned into a scream as Yusuke took a large bite out of her thigh. Haru loved being eaten alive about as much as Ann loved being strangled, and while she would normally punish Yusuke for acting out of turn, if he kept this up, she saw no reason to do so.

And with how delicious Haru's flesh was, he saw no reason to stop. In fact, it tasted so good that he had to struggle to avoid trying to eat himself or others when he was at home and feeling hungry. If they really weren't going to be doing this anymore, then he would have to eat his fill now.

He had eaten most of Haru's legs by the time she told him to move to her cunt. He ate her out normally at first, but it wasn't long until he was doing so much more literally. She came the second he bit down into her vagina, and the pleasure didn't stop as he consumed her entire reproductive system. By the time he was finished with it and moved upwards towards her stomach, she was already dead, but that didn't stop him.

Meanwhile, Futaba and Ann were making out on top of a large block, each of them being caressed by Necronomicon's tentacles. Futaba had come up with the idea a few weeks ago, while she was scrolling through pages of hentai late at night. She happened upon one with a tentacle monster assaulting a schoolgirl, and it suddenly occured to her that she could recreate it with her persona.

It had been Ann who first suggested she use it for the more lethal parts of their sex life. She had just wanted to be suffocated by them, although Futaba found it pretty fun to tear people in half by filling them with tentacles, and then expanding them. And pretty much every time they took a sex break in mementos since then, she had wrapped a tentacle around her neck and then allowed herself to drop, hanging herself and then letting her body fall as her persona faded alongside it's owner.

They had a similar set up going on at the moment, having sex precariously close to the ledge with tentacles around both of their necks, a single misstep would either snap their necks or strangle them, if they didn't jump off on purpose first. Ann personally planned to pull Futaba off with her as soon as she came, but the hacker had an idea that would make that a bit difficult.

"I wonder..." She said out loud, and before Ann could question her, her ears were invaded by tentacles. Futaba pulled herself back up into her persona's main body, and tapped away at a keyboard. "Yes! It worked! I now have direct control of your brain!"

"Wow, that seems... dangerous." Ann commented, and suddenly leaned forward and began eating Futaba out, something made easy since Futaba's retreat put Ann's face at exactly pussy level.

"Oh god... it super is, in all the best ways!" Futaba moaned as she enjoyed Ann's experienced tongue. A tongue that she had full control over, though at the moment she was letting Ann just do her thing. It was definitely a lot better than anything Futaba could have ordered her to do.

As she came, Futaba returned to the cockpit of her persona, and typed in one more order for Ann's brain. After that, she slid down and tightened the tentacles around her own body, but let go with all the ones around Ann, except of course the ones inside her head.

Ann tried to ask what was happening, but found that she couldn't speak. In fact, she couldn't breathe at all, and while she normally loved not being able to breathe, she was a bit too confused to properly enjoy it. When Futaba saw how confused she was, she giggled.

"I turned off the part of your brain that controls your lungs." She finally explained. "I considered doing that to your heart, but I figured you'd appreciate this more."

Now that she understood it, Ann agreed with Futaba. Especialy since the hacker began fingering her as she slowly suffocated. She began playing with her tits, trying to get herself off before she faded completely, even if she knew that dying in and of itself would put her over the edge.

She just about managed it, cumming just as the edges of her vision started to fade. Futaba gave her a few seconds to make sure she was fully dead, before retracting her mind control tendrils. She considered using them to turn off her own vital organs, but she figured that hanging herself would be faster. Before she could do so, however, Joker called for a meeting to revive the dead. Figuring that, as one of the few survivors of round 1, she would be first on the chopping block for round 2, she instead floated gently down with her persona, carrying Ann's corpse in it's tentacles.

Once everyone was alive again, they split off into new groups. Since Yusuke and Futaba hadn't died yet, they were pretty in demand, just as she had predicted. Yusuke ended up getting taken by Akira, and Futaba got picked up by Makoto and Haru, leaving Ann and Ryuji with each other.

Joker decided to go for an old classic, and sliced the top of Yusuke's skull off. He penetrated his brain matter, giving Yusuke the always pleasant feeling of having all of his thoughts completely obliterated. It also left his cock unused and rock hard, something that the two founding members were quick to take advatage of.

Ann and Ryuji had a lot of experience sharing a cock, and it never got old. Meeting each other's tongues on the shaft, taking turns deepthoating it and sucking the balls, and pulling away from it entirely to make out with each other. It was while they were doing this that whatever was left of Yusuke came, covering both of their faces in semen.

They moved away from the other boys to have sex with each other, Ryuji mounting Ann as he tried to think of a good way to kill her. He knew she would never complain about being strangled, but that would be boring. He wanted to think of something different, but since nothing was coming to mind, he decided to just focus on fucking her. Maybe she would think of something.

At the same time, Akira was finishing up with Yusuke. He filled his skull with semen, and remembering the problem they had when they first did this, grabbed Yusuke's katana and used it to decapitate him. He considered his next move, his first thought being to fuck the corpse in the ass, when he realzied there was another ass nearby that was still alive.

Moving over to couple, he penetrated Ryuji without warning, causing him to cry out. Once he got over the suprise, however, he enjoyed it, loving the classic combination of the three of them. They started this whole thing by having a threesome together, so it was fitting that it would end in the same way.

What wasn't partciularly nostalgic was the sword that was suddenly stabbed through his chest. That wasn't to say it was bad, just the opposite actually, and judging from how Ann tightened up shortly after he felt it, she agreed. 

Akira had stabbed them both with Yusuke's sword, creating a sort of shish kebab out of them. He was also holding onto it for support as he thrusted into Ryuji, causing it to budge slightly with each thrust, giving them new sharp jolts of pain every second. It felt good, but not as good as when Akira came.

It set off a chain reaction, Akira's orgasm causing Ryuji's orgasm, which caused Ann's orgasm. Once all three of them had came, Akira pulled the sword out, but did so away from him, slicing Ryuji and Ann in half vertically. Once that was done, he sat back, and looked to see if the others were done.

While all of that was happening, the girls were caught up in what looked like a normal three way makeout session. Or at least, it would have, but every few seconds, Makoto would break one of Futaba's bones. It started with her fingers, then moved to each of her arms, then her legs, and every single time, her pussy gushed with arousal. Finally, at the very end, Makoto snapped her neck, just as she had done when they first brought her into their relationship.

With that, the two third years were left with each other. It was starting to feel a bit familiar, especially as Haru grabbed her axe. However, rather than begin chopping her up with it, she handed it to Makoto with a smile on her face.

"Since you died first earlier, it's only fitting for you to survive this time." She said, and as much as Makoto wanted Haru to kill her, she supposed that she had a point. She took the axe, and Haru laid down on the ground, spreading her limbs out so that Makoto could chop them off.

However, instead of getting right to the kill, Makoto decided to enjoy herself. She tuned the axe around, and shoved the handle into Haru's dripping cunt, fucking her with it.

"Oh, Mako-chan, that's... oh!" She cried, and Makoto thrust harder.

"That's Queen!" Makoto replied. She wasn't actually too upset that Haru hadn't used her codename, but it did give her an excuse to dole out a punishment. It was something she had picked up from the dozens of times their positions had been swapped from what they were now. She honestly still preferred to be the sub, but if this was what Haru wanted, then this was what she was going to get.

And Haru was absolutely loving it. The sharp end of her axe's handle was not designed to be used as a dildo, and as a result was completely ruining her vagina, giving her just as much pain as pleasure. Of course, with how twisted their minds had become after months of killing each other, that resulted in her feeling twice as much pleasure as if she was getting fucked with a real dildo.

As soon as Haru came, Makoto pulled the axe out of her and slammed it down on her head, chopping it in half. Her brains slumped out of the halves of her skull onto the floor, and Makoto picked up a bit and ate it. It tasted different than her flesh. Not better or worse, just different. She licked a bit of blood off of the axe, and then collapsed onto the floor and began fingering herself.

It was around this time that Akira looked over to them, and when he saw Makoto masturbating, he decided to help her out. She was happy to let him, and so the two lovers had a romantic moment together, on the floor surrounded by the corpses of all their friends. They laid together for a moment, before Akira got up and raised the rest of the theives.

Once they were all alive again, Akira told them to get their last orgasms out now, so that they could continue their descent. Once they had done so, Akira turned to lead them downwards...

And immediately collapsed, the revival spells leaving him drained of energy.

"I did not think this through..." He said to himself, as the others tried to help him up. However, it wasn't any of them that actually helped, but rather a small girl who had been rather rude to him in the past.

"On your feet inmate!" Caroline said, revitalizing the entire party. Akira thanked her, but she just scoffed. "It was just part of my duty. Now, I better not catch you killing each other again!"

Akira nodded, and the rest of the thieves looked at him, wondering who he thought he was talking to.

"Don't worry about it." He said, detecting their questions. "We've got a job to do. So let's do it."

The rest of the thieves nodded, and they headed down into the deepest parts of mementos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this massive snuff fest. That's the last two dungeons from the orginal game done.
> 
> I was orginally gonna make a scene of Akira and Makoto's christmas together, but i feel like that's a story for another... well, story.
> 
> See you all next time for whatever I write next. Although, this definitely won't be the last we see of the Phantom Thieves. 
> 
> ;)


End file.
